ᗰг Bяιghtsιdε
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Lo mejor de ser un optimista es que éste le ve el lado bueno a todo.::..•..::¡Dedicado a Leels!::..


**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece,** tampoco** la grandiosa canción con el mismo título del fic y... blah, blah, blah...**

**_Hello Everbody!_ Cielos... Siento que hace una eternidad no publico nada... Pero créanme, he estado más rara de lo normal estos últimos meses xD y... éstos días más que nunca ewe, así que mientras disfruto los últimos tres días que me quedan con 16 años =^0^=... Whatever, al fic x3!  
><strong>·A<strong>**dvertencia****&**A**claración****» Insinuaciones de clase T (?) y sólo eso xD.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>·<strong>D**edicatoria**»  
>L<strong>eels! Sé que me adelanté a la fecha pero no lo pude evitar x3, era esto o dártelo luego del 13 ewe... Aunque sabes que no hay nada mejor que los regalos adelantados F) (?)  
>Felices 15 hermana querida :D!<br>(Espero ser la primera que te haya dicho eso xD!)  
>Hope u like it~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>·ᗰ<strong><strong><strong>г<strong>****. B****я**ι******ghts**ι**dε·**

_«Lo mejor de ser un optimista es que éste le ve el lado bueno a todo.»_

Trent sólo la miró irse.  
>No es que le agradara la idea de que su novia se fuese con su «mejor amigo» pero si ella aseguraba que sólo eran eso… ¿Qué clase de novio sería si no le creyese?<br>Luego de cerrar la puerta de entrada con llave se recostó en ésta. Cerrando los ojos levemente se podía imaginar a Gwen tomando el taxi que anteriormente había llamado.

_«No te preocupes. Es tarde pero sabes que a Duncan le gustan estas horas para ver el maratón de películas de horror» le había dicho la gótica, girando su rostro hacia él con una sonrisa de lado.  
>«Ya veo…» había musitado Trent, levemente inseguro ante la decisión de mechas azules. Rápidamente se había tumbado en el sofá, dándole unos acordes a su guitarra acústica.<br>«No te pongas celoso.»  
>Antes de que el chico de ojos verdes reaccionara, Gwen lo había sorprendido con un suave beso en la mejilla; dejándolo levemente distraído y esbozando una dulce sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pómulo con dedo pulgar.<em>

Sonrió con simpleza al recordar aquello, ya más tranquilo de la lealtad de su novia_._

—Creo que la llamaré; sólo para asegurarme que llegó bien a la casa de Duncan –pensó en voz alta, casi escupiendo el nombre del punk cuando rebuscaba su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón negro que traía.  
>La tenía en sus contactos favoritos –¿No era obvio? – y sin pensarlo dos veces la llamó, quedándose ansioso ante el tono de espera que daba el móvil.<br>Empezó a andar por los corredores, el típico recorrido turístico que hace cualquier persona cuando habla por teléfono, expectante. Seguía ansioso por oír la voz de Gwen al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo la chica nunca respondió.

«Quizás lo apagó para ver el maratón… o lo habrá dejado en silencio. Sí; lo dejó en silencio» se aseguraba el músico, justificando aquella acción a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá beige.

Encendió el televisor, totalmente calmado y relajado. Sin pensarlo dos veces cambió con el control remoto a MTV, esperando que estuviese ese _block _de _playlist.  
><em>No pasaron más de dos o tres canciones para que el chico se aburriese de inmediato y perdiera total interés en el canal, aunque cuando reconoció a _The Killers_ tocando volvió de inmediato la vista a la pantalla.  
>Conocía la canción vagamente, pero la letra ahora le podía resultar casi distinta a cuando la escuchó junto a Cody por primera vez.<br>Él sabía que al vocalista –Brandon Flowers si no se confundía de banda– le había pasado algo así con su chica.  
>«Pero Gwen no es así» apuntó mentalmente, un poco alarmado al seguir prestándole atención a la letra.<p>

«¿Y si en verdad Gwen no había ido a ver películas como le había dicho?»

Podía imaginársela. Ella con su sarcasmo y Duncan con su arrogancia haciéndole ofertas indecentes que Gwen negaría de inmediato, dándole un golpe en el hombro… Claro; Duncan diría de inmediato que era una broma y le ofrecería una pitada a su cigarrillo.

— ¿Gwen aceptaría? –pensó con los ojos cerrados, dejándose caer en el sofá, debatiendo acerca de sus propios pensamientos.

Volvió a la escena. Supuso que sí y dejó volar su imaginación de nuevo; ya _viendo_ como el punk se aprovechaba de su propio gesto mientras la atraía hacia él por su cintura, esbozando una sonrisa petulante mientras ella terminaba rindiéndose y apoyando una mano en el pecho de Duncan, el cual le susurraría algo al oído antes de tomarla de la mano.  
><em>«Duncan… yo…»<br>«No te preocupes. Ni Elvis ni la princesa se enterarán.»  
>¡Demonios! ¡Hasta podía oírlos!<br>_Pero ella terminaría cediendo de vuelta y acompañándolo a la cama…  
>Trent no resistió más y abrió los ojos, totalmente agobiado por aquello.<br>Para cuando vio la pantalla del televisor el bloque de canciones había finalizado y ahora pasaban un reallity que no reconocía.

—La llamaré. Debo saber que todo está bien –se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose de pie con seguridad antes de ver la hora.  
>«Sólo han pasado unos veinte minutos desde que se fue.»<p>

Suspiró cansadamente, ya dudando entre llamarla o no.  
>Simplemente se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, indeciso. La idea de que Gwen y Duncan estuviesen acostándose a sus espaldas le revolvía el estómago.<br>Tomando de nuevo su celular se dispuso a llamar. Llamaría hasta que Gwen le contestara algo, aunque fuese un improperio por interrumpir una de las películas; a él no le importaría con tal de oír su voz y saber que estaba haciendo lo que le dijo; sólo eso.

— ¿Trent?

No volteó a ver la puerta porque se había abierto. No; había sido por la voz que lo acababa de llamar.

— ¿Gwen? ¿Tan temprano en casa? –indagó el de cabello negro, tratando de sonar casual ante ella.  
>La gótica ladeó la cabeza, disimulando una sonrisa conforme caminaba hasta él para darle un imprevisto abrazo.<br>—Si te dijera lo que planeaba en verdad Duncan sé que irías a darle una paliza en éste mismo instante –le comentó, abrazándolo con más fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su novio.  
>—No te preocupes; eso será mañana. Para esta noche tengo otros planes –respondió, tomándola por el mentón delicadamente para verle a los ojos.<p>

Gwen sólo se sonrojó levemente, captando la indirecta del chico antes de darle el primer beso de toda la noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holass de Nuevo!<strong>_** Debo decirlo... Como dijo una vez mi querida hermana Alexz (que de hecho, no sé si sigue viva owo); final abierto para pervertidos :P (?)  
>Espero que no haya quedado tan mal... Los finales felices son raros para mí (?) así que si quedó bien y a alguien le gusta me dejará contenta :D (y más si te gusta a ti, Leels :v).<strong>

**Ahora sí, me voy yendo~  
>Se les agradece por leer (:!<br>Besoos!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
